Such gas meters are so-called portable gas meters and are explosion-proof in a special design, and it is necessary at the same time that the explosion-proof quality be also preserved under shock loads. Especially explosion-proof, preferably cylindrical catalytic heat tone gas sensors are used as measuring cells to measure combustible gases in the environment of a measuring site because of their known measuring properties. Such a measuring cell appears, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,472 B1. These measuring cells are measuring transducers for measuring the partial pressure of explosive gases in the ambient air. The ambient air to be monitored diffuses into the measuring cell through a sintered metal disk. The sintered metal disk prevents inflammation of the ambient air from the measuring cell. A detector element, a pellistor, which comprises a thin, coiled platinum wire, which is surrounded by a small ceramic bead with a catalytically active surface, especially one consisting of precious metals, is located in the measuring cell. The explosive gases are burned catalytically in a controlled manner at the heated detector element. The oxygen needed for the combustion is taken from the ambient air. The detector element is additionally heated by the heat of combustion, which is generated during the combustion and is characteristic of the burning gas or gases. This heating leads to a change in the resistance of the detector element, which is proportional to the concentration of the explosive gases. Besides the catalytically active detector element, a likewise heated, inactive pellistor, the compensator element, is located in the measuring cell. Both elements are part of a bridge circuit, especially a Wheatstone bridge. Environmental effects, such as temperature, humidity or thermal conduction of the ambient air to be monitored, act on both elements to an equal extent, as a result of which these effects on the measured signal are compensated nearly completely. Catalytic heat tone gas sensors have been used in large numbers for measurement and early warning for many years where combustible gases or vapors may form explosive mixtures together with air. Portable gas meters and especially explosion-proof gas meters are exposed to high mechanical loads, and to preserve the operating reliability, they should be designed such that they are fall-proof and shock-proof. Prior-art solutions heretofore are, for example, a rubber jacketing of the meter, which has the drawback that a thick layer of damping material must be applied for a sufficient mechanical damping, so that the gas meter becomes bulky and heavy.